Naruto Next Generation
by DarkUchihaNighmare
Summary: Luego de que la gran cuarta guerra shinobi halla finalizado, todo se encontraba en paz, varios años despues la nueva generación de konoha ya era chunin, el mundo shinobi aparentemente se encontraba en paz, hasta ahora...
1. PROLOGO

Naruto Next Generation

1. PROLOGO: El mundo shinobi en paz, ¡la nueva generacion de konoha!

AVISO!

Hola!, por favor sean generosos con mi fic, publicare un capitulo semanal todos los martes, espero que les guste a pesar de ser mi primer fic, este fic se basa en los personajes del anime y manga naruto, algunos personajes que se verán son inventados pero otros pertenecen al señor creador de naruto masashi kishimoto, los sucesos ocurridos son FICTICIOS inventados por mi, basándose en el final de naruto shippuden solo como un "futuro alternativo", gracias por su comprensión.

Luego de un arduo trabajo de parte de la alianza shinobi, la gran cuarta guerra ninja por fin habia finalizado y ahora todo el mundo shinobi se encontraba en paz, habian pasado ya unos años y todo en el mundo shinobi había vuelto a la normalidad, nuestro héroe naruto, por fin despues de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación por perseguir su sueño de toda la vida, se habia vuelto hokage, con la posterior renuncia al cargo por parte de kakashi, naruto ahora era el septimo hokage, todos estaban felices y naruto gozaba de la fortuna de tener a hinata como su esposa, la cual le dio dos hermosos hijos, Bolt y Himawari Uzumaki, naruto no era el único que gozaba de tener hijos, sasuke y sakura tienen también una hija, Sarada Uchiha, entre muchos otros ninjas, los cuales vivían felices junto con sus familias, a partir de ese momento la paz había llegado al mundo shinobi.

Habian pasado ya 8 años, de que la nueva generación de konoha empezara a convertirse en ninjas, estudiando en la academia y posteriormente convirtiéndose en genin's, sakura tenia celos por que naruto tenia dos hijos y ella solo tenia una hija, además se sentía algo mal por que Sarada no compartiera con un hermano, así que luego de decidir mucho, tomo la decisión junto con sasuke de tener un segundo hijo, el cual nacio sano y salvo, era un hombre, Yami Uchiha, el hermanito de Sarada, este bebé tenia la misma cara que su padre y su pelo era rosa, pero un poco mas fuerte casi fucsia, heredando el pelo de su madre pero con un color un poco mas fuerte, Sarada se puso muy feliz al recibir a su hermanito, que ya tiene 7 años y esta estudiando en la academia para ser un genin y llegar a ser igual de fuerte que su hermana, la nueva generación de konoha se había encargado de misiones simples y suaves, ya que ya todo estaba en paz, se convirtieron en chunin, algunos pocos ya en jounin, Bolt Uzumaki, igual que su padre, deseaba con fuerza el sueño de ser hokage al igual que su padre naruto, todo estuvo en paz estos años evidentemente, hasta ahora...


	2. Capítulo 1: La vida en la nueva konoha

Naruto Next Generation

Capítulo 1: La vida en la nueva konoha, ¡se aproxima una amenaza!

Comienza un nuevo día en konoha, todos se levantan de sus camas para encargarse de sus ocupaciones, algunos como ninjas, otros como estudiantes, algunas mujeres como amas de casa y sobre todo, naruto como hokage.

CASA UZUMAKI | 8:00 AM

-¡TOC TOC!

-Naruto: *dice con voz dormilona* ¡quien es, no ven que estoy durmiendo!

-Hinata: soy yo, ya es hora de levantarse, tienes un largo día como hokage

-Naruto: Ahí vamos, dejame dormir un rato mas

-Hinata: Tu como siempre naruto, levantate ya, que el desayuno se te esta enfriando (*suspiro* no puedo creer que despues de todo naruto siga siendo el mismo, ni siquiera se despertó al levantarme de la cama hace pocas horas)

-Naruto: Ok, ya iré, que mas da

Naruto se levanta por fin de su cama y se dirige a la salida de la habitación y pasa por un lado de hinata

-Hinata: *sonrojada y con voz algo tímida* ¿N...ni un abrazo... naruto-kun?

-Naruto: Oh, jejeje perdona me hinata-chan *la besa desprevenidamente*

-Hinata: *se sonroja mucho* ¡NA..NARUTO-KUN!

-Naruto: jejeje tan tímida como siempre, vamos hinata, ya somos esposos no hay nada que temer *le sonríe*

-Hinata: S...si, lo siento mucho, naruto-kun

-Naruto: jejeje no pasa nada *extiende su brazo y levanta su pulgar*

Naruto posteriormente baja las escaleras de su casa y ve el desayuno

-Naruto: *con cara de victoria y hambre* ¡OHHHHHH! ¡CO...COMIDA! *se lanza de su posición hasta la silla con un salto ninja y empieza a comer con una rapidez increíble* Ñom..Ñom..Ñom

Luego salta de las escaleras bolt y cae parado en el suelo de la planta inferior

-Bolt: ¡OOOOHHH! ¡YO QUIEROOO! ¡NO ME GANARAS EN COMER PAPA!

-Naruto: Jejeje, veamos si eso es cierto

Bolt y Naruto empiezan a comer como locos todo lo que pueden

Hinata y su hija Himawari bajan las escaleras

-Hinata: *suspiro* Espero que dejen algo para nosotras

-Himawari: Wow, mira como comen mama *mira a hinata*

-Hinata: *le da una dulce sonrisa* como tal palo, tal astilla

Luego, bolt y naruto quedan con una gran panza y con mucha comida en sus vestimentas y cara

-Naruto y Bolt: Gracias!

-Hinata: no hay de que *les sonríe y luego interrumpe su sonrisa al ver que se habían comido todo y les dice enojada y algo timida* ¡N..NARUTO-KUN Y BOLT COMO FUERON CAPACES DE COMERCELO TODO! *suspira* bueno, mejor me tranquilizo y hago unos huevos y un jugo de naranja para himawari y para mi

-Naruto: jejeje *le sonríe* no te preocupes hinata-chan, tu sabes como comemos

-Bolt: Si mi papa tiene razón

-Himawari: *le pega un pequeño puño en el brazo a bolt*

-Bolt: ¿Eh? y eso por que fue

-Himawari: ¡Fue por que se lo comieron todo!

-Bolt: Ya calmate nee-chan

-Himawari: ¡Como quieres que me calme si te comiste todo con papa!

Bolt y himawari tienen una pelea mientras naruto trata de separarlos

-Hinata: *suspiro* esos dos siempre peleando por todo

-Naruto: Muy bien, creo que es hora de bañarme y irme a "trabajar"

-Bolt: Si jejeje, yo iré a ver a mi equipo y luego pasaremos por la casa hokage a ver que mision "tonta" nos dan esta vez *se queja* ¿¡por que siempre nos dan misiones estúpidas papa!?

-Naruto: No son estúpidas, simplemente el mundo esta en paz, agradece mas bien que todo este en orden

-Bolt: Pues yo quiero misiones difíciles y duras, como las que te daban a ti *cruza los brazos indignado*

-Himawari: bueno ya deja de quejarte, mejor vamos a reunirnos con el equipo

-Bolt: Tu no eres mi mama ya deja de mandarme nee-chan

-Himawari: *lo mira con rabia*

-Naruto: Bueno niños, mejor vallamonos, tanto ustedes como yo tenemos labores shinobi por cumplir

-Bolt y Himawari: ¡QUE YA NO SOMOS NIÑOS PAPA!

-Naruto: Bueno, esta bien, (*suspiro* la adolescencia esta hacendo de las suyas en estos chicos)

-Bolt y Himawari: ADIÓS MAMA!

-Naruto: Adiós Hinata-chan, cuida te *la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla*

-Hinata: *sonrojada* Cla..claro, adios niños y cuida te... naruto...kun *sonríe*

-Bolt y Himawari: ¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS!

-Hinata: *suspiro* esta bien, "Chicos"

Naruto, Bolt y Himawari se dirigen cada uno a sus destinos y naruto se dirige a la casa hokage

CASA HOKAGE | 9:45 AM

*pasos*

-Naruto: ¡YA LLEGO SU HOKAGE PREFERIDO! *salta hacia la silla del hokage y se sienta*

-Grupo de ninjas y personal de la casa hokague: ¡BUENOS DÍAS, NARUTO-SAMA!

Pasan varias horas, Himawari y Bolt entrenan junto con su grupo de chunin y naruto hace su trabajo de hokage (nótese que con unas siestas de intermedio)

*tocan la puerta* ¡TOC TOC!

-Naruto: PASE!

-Anbu de la hoja: Hokage-sama, hay.. hay un inconveniente al sur del país del fuego

-Naruto: ¡...!

-Naruto: ... si, di me que pasa

-Anbu de la hoja: Le cuenta el inconveniente (Sabremos cual en el proximo cap)

-Naruto: ¡QUE!, *Tono serio*, Anbu, reune y envía todos los anbus elite en ese sector, también encarga te de que lleguen mas refuerzos shinobi, y de una vez... llama al equipo ninja de bolt, tengo una mision "difícil" que darles.

FIN, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! CONTINUACION EL EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LO PUBLICARE ESTA MISMA SEMANA NO SE PREOCUPEN!.


End file.
